Dwarf Hacker (My Vampire Older Sister and Zombie Little Sister)
Summary An unnamed Dwarf hacker and member of the hacker team known as Hack or Slave, he was part of the group's operations to find out Satori's identity after he interfered with one of their jobs. Powers and Stats Tier: Likely 9-B Name: Unknown Origin: My Vampire Older Sister and Zombie Little Sister Gender: Male Age: Unknown (Looks middle-aged) Classification: Archenemy, Dwarf Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Creation, skilled hacker Attack Potency: Likely Wall level (Identified by Satori as an inhumanly strong Archenemy, adding that if he tried to fight him barehanded he would fare worse than in a sumo match with a mountain gorilla) Speed: At least Normal Human Lifting Strength: Likely Superhuman Striking Strength: Likely Wall Class Durability: Likely Wall level Stamina: Likely above average Range: Standard melee range, higher with devices Standard Equipment: Mobile device Intelligence: Above average, he's part of a globally known hacker team that works for multiple corporations and multinationals like Wild@Hunt. Used a chainsaw to grab Satori's attention while he set up his actual weapon to attack him from the side Weaknesses: Can only create and use one device at a time, and he relies on his mobile device to do so Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Dwarf: Dwarves are a tiny species from Norse Mythology known for being skillful with their hands and most well-known for creating the weapons of the gods out of pure gold. Despite their small stature (being shorter than a Japanese teenager like Satori), dwarves are inhumanly-strong Archenemies. ** Tool Creation: The dwarf hacker uses the connection of his species with gold and creating weapons combined with the pure gold used in the wiring of precision circuits as a channel to create tools and weapons out of thin air. In order to do this, he first uses his mobile device to access an industrial printer in a remote location. The printer is container sized and designed for printing cardboard models for city planning dioramas. By using his mobile device the dwarf can make the printer create a life-sized model of a device, which then causes a real version of the said device to appear right by the dwarf's side. He can only have one device at a time, making a new device will cause the previous one to disappear. *** Hover Suit: A flight device that uses a large balloon on a backpack to secure buoyancy that matches the user's body weight and allows them to steer using small gas jets. It's more like jumping than flying, but it allows people to make pole vault jumps with each and every step, being able to jump to the top of a 5-story building with one leap from the roof of a bus. *** Octopus Drone: An attack drone modeled after an octopus, with a 3m round body and five 3m tentacles. The drone uses the tentacles to climb walls and ceilings, and its main body contains a circular loop railgun that can shoot projectiles on the level of an artillery shell, easily blasting through metal fences and air conditioner units. The drone is also equipped with IR guidance and anti-personnel radar to track and aim at enemies. *** Spring Cannon: A thick metal bazooka-like pipe supported by three legs driven into the ground like stakes. The cannon fires metal shells capable of blowing through a wall with a powerful spring thicker than a human arm. However, the cannon cannot fire repeatedly, as the spring needs to be compressed again between shots. *** Spike Gun: A spike gun that uses the explosive force of a camping propane tank to launch a metal spike thicker than a human thumb up to 50m away, with the projectile’s weight and speed leaving as brutal a mark as an anti-materiel rifle. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:My Vampire Older Sister and Zombie Little Sister Category:Hackers Category:Technology Users Category:Creation Users Category:Gun Users Category:Adults Category:Antagonists Category:Tier 9